Sweetness of Death
by Kuro Akuma Yukiko
Summary: Two odd, unstable girls show up, one happens to have a Death Note and the other sees things no mortal should. There seems to be some sort of link between them, L and Light. What happens when the girls decide they don't like where fate is leading things?.
1. Chapter 1

Sweetness of Death

The sky was darkened by grey clouds and it had begun to rain. It had been a while since it rained in Tokyo and she was glad that it finally did. She stuck her hand out of her window to catch the droplets of water that fell from the sky. Ever since she could remember she had always liked the rain, it gave her this happy feeling and always calmed her down. She slowly brought her hand back in and walked to her desk to grab the bottle of pills that sat on top of her school books.

"Oops…hehe I almost forgot to take my medication. Hmmm how many should I take?" She sat down on the floor with the container. "Well the bottle says two, but... I don't think that's enough. I think I'll take four, or better yet five!" the pills where quickly popped into her mouth and she swallowed them with a drink of water. "I guess that's enough for today, but just in case I better take these with me. Plus… I know she'll definitely want some too." She stood up and almost toppled to the floor again but she quickly caught her balance. Those martial arts classes had really helped with her coordination, I guess they weren't a waste of time after all.

She put the pills in her bag then walked back to the window to close it. "Damn how long does it take her to get fucking ready, she's thirty minutes late! Thirty Minutes!!" She started to pace back and forth and ignored the voice that had been talking to her. Suddenly she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"Kiashi, come down stairs, Jynx is here waiting for you!" Kiashi quickly put her sweater on and grabbed her bag, "Finally! She sure did take her precious time getting here." She headed for her door but caught a glimpse of the black note book next to her laptop.

"It would be dangerous if I left this laying around out in the open, I better take it with me." She grabbed the book and slipped it into her bag. "Hehe... Are you going to have some fun today Kiashi?" The figure that had been floating around in the middle of her room laughed. Kiashi turned to look at the creature. He was rather intriguing and his features made him even more so. He had enormous violet-red eyes, which where slightly covered by stands of his jet black hair. His skin was so deathly pale that he almost seemed like a cadaver. He scratched the top of his head with his long nails and slightly pivoted to the side.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Suddenly he was standing in front of her, to the point where they were almost touching. Kiashi had to look up to see him because he was much taller than she was.

"Well Karutomi, I think it's a wonderful day for some one to die. I'm in the mood for causing some mischief today." She smiled but this was no ordinary smile, it was full of evil and she seemed to be lost for a quick second in her thoughts. She spaced often when she was in the making of a brilliant plan, it helped to be a genius at times like these. Karutomi smirked and brought his hand back down, "Hehehehe…. I was hoping you would say that, it's been four days since you last used the Death Note. I was beginning to think that you were turning soft on me."

"Me…! Never…! That's a disgusting thought! Me turning soft?! " She withdrew back to her thoughts and seemed angry for a second. "Hmmm… well, well, I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought, I'm actually starting to like you Kiashi. Hehehehehehehe!"

She turned around, "Shall we leave then Karutomi? I think you'll quite enjoy what I have in store for today." She grinned and headed downstairs to meet Jynx. Karutomi followed behind her and laughed maniacally.

Kiashi stepped into the kitchen to find her friend curiously sniffing the coffee that was left on the counter. "Well at least it not heroine, better that then some other drug" she thought to herself.

Jynx giggled as she saw Kiashi and Karutomi walk in. It's true that no other mortal can see a Shinigami unless they happen to touch a Death Note, but Jynx was different. She was always able to see things that see wasn't suppose to.

"Jynx, you freak! What are you doing you psycho?" Jynx just stood there staring at Kiashi. They actually looked quiet similar, her and Jynx. Their hair was black and about the length of their shoulders, and they where both lean. The only real big difference between them was that Kiashi had bluish-grey eyes and she had ember ones. At times they would change almost red.

"Look who's talking Kiashi! You Fucking Pill Popper! Hehehehehehehe! YOUR ABOUT AS CRAZY AS I AM!" Jynx looked down again and brought the coffee back up to her nose and let out a quiet giggle.

"Hey..! I totally share my pills with you! What kind of sick friend would I be if I didn't?

Kiashi walked up to Jynx and took the coffee away from her, "I'll make some for you k."

"But, but…. I was sniffing it! It's not as fun when I drink it you know. KARUTOMI!!! TELL KIASHI TO GIVE IT BACK!"

"Why don't you just take it back?" Karutomi looked at Kiashi, "Well, I'm not going to do what she tells me, so if she happens to have one of her moments and you die. Mwuahahahahahahaha! I'm not helping you."

Kiashi glared at him, "I doubt that would happen Karutomi, you see mentally we are equally matched. I on the other hand can control my mental out breaks, while Jynx on the other hand chooses to….Well lets just say express her feelings."

"COFFEE!!!! Kiashi please give it back... I'll trade you for some of these..." Jynx held a similar container of pills in her hand and waved them in front of Kiashi. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"OH! OH! GIMME!!" Kiashi handed the coffee to Jynx and retrieved the pills that were in her hand. "Hehehehe… Yess!!! They shall mine!"

"Well I see this was just a matter of leverage... I can see why you two fascinate me….Now if you please I would rather much enjoy watching some one die, then watch you act like imbeciles."

Jynx and Kiashi both looked at Karutomi and smiled. "We didn't know you liked us Karutomi..."

"I never said I Liked you two! Both of you ARE INSANE!" he hesitated for a Moment, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I Hate YOU GUYS!

They ran to hug him… "OH you know you like the way our evil minds work Karutomi," they smirked as they both looked up at him.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP HUGGING ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiashi let go of Karutomi and headed for the door. "Well I don't want to delay our little mission so how about we leave now." She stared at Jynx for a moment and began to laugh hysterically. "What the Fuck is wrong with you, you psycho bitch!?" Jynx looked freaked out for a moment then began to laugh with her. "Hahahaha, I'm sorry but that was a little creepy, you just looked at my all evilly Kiashi." Jynx smiled and walked towards the door to leave. "Come on Karutomi! You're the one that was in such a hurry to leave, and here I thought you wanted to see someone die." Kiashi smirked and walked out of the house.

"Ugh! I'm coming woman!" Karutomi flew out the door and followed them into town. They walked passed many people but none of them had a clue that Karutomi was around. "Mwahahahaha! Hey look! Why don't we kill that one," Karutomi pointed at a fat looking man on a bench, "Or how about that one! Or that one! Come on choose one I want to see one die!" Kiashi looked at him, "Fucking hold on!" Suddenly five people turn to look at her as she yelled. "Hehehe… Uh sorry about that she just has issues." Jynx walked to Kiashi in panic. "You can't just yell at him in public Kiashi. You know what happen last time people saw you talking to nothing. Remember they can't see Karutomi."

She turned to Jynx, "Oh ya…….. It would be a nuisance if they put that straight jacket on me again. Hahahaha!" The people, not paying any attention, just ignored them and kept on walking. Jynx walked to Kiashi and took the pills from her purse, "I like totally need one of these k" She quickly stuck it in her mouth and dry swallowed it. "You sure do like to swallow things don't you?" Kiashi giggled and put the pills back. "Anyways Karutomi, I just can't kill those people, well I can but not today. Today we are on a mission to kill a certain some one from my school. Mwuahahahahahahaha!"

A grin was soon upon Karutomi's face "Woohoo! But after later let's kill that fat guy." Jynx began to twitch and move her hand frantically. "So uhh who you gonna kill Kiashi and why can't you just kill them from home?"

"Because Jynx, if I kill them from home I can't watch them die. Plus, I knew it would make Karutomi happy if I brought him to watch." Jynx shrieked "OMG! Let's make them get hit by a bus! That would be cool! That would totally make my day!"

Karutomi stared to move his hands back and forth as if dancing. "See! I knew this would make you happy." They finally arrived in front of an ice-cream shop and sat down at one of the tables in front of the store's window. "I think we'll have a good view from here." Kiashi set her purse down and ordered an ice-cream for her and Jynx. "WEEE!! Ice-cream! I want chocolate!" Kiashi came back with two ice cream cones and handed the chocolate one to Jynx. "Ewww! Kiashi you got mango…. That's so gross!" She watched Kiashi taste it with disgust. "It's actually quite good Jynx. You'd be surprised if you tasted it." She licked the cone and giggled. "Karutomi I brought you something."

Karutomi jumped with excitement "OMG! WHAT YOU"D BRING ME! GIVE ME GIVE ME!" His face lit up as Karutomi handed him a Berry flavored lollipop. "YAY!" He rapidly unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in his mouth. Kiashi sat down with her feet on the chair and began to scan the premises. "You sit exactly like L does! OMG HE'S SO HOT!" Jynx continued to eat her cone, "I haven't seen him in a while, aren't you like best friends with him Kiashi?" Kiashi continued to scan the area, "Yes, but the bastard hasn't talked to me like in two months! I think we should pay him a little visit sometime this week." Karutomi looked confused for a moment, "Who's L?"

"Ah! Finally I found you! I knew you would be here and now today is the day you die. Jynx just ignored the thought that Kiashi was talking to herself and looked to see who Kiashi was talking about. She looked at the faces of the people passing, until she finally caught a glimpse of who she thought looked like Myka. Jynx choked for a second, "You got to be kidding me, Isn't that that bitch from your psychology class?" Kiashi laughed as she finished her ice-cream. "Yup, I'm getting tired of that whore. So I decided that she would die. Hehe."

Karutomi just twirled the lollipop in his mouth and grinned. "You truly are evil Kiashi, I admire you for that." Kiashi pulled out the deathnote and opened it to a blank page. Jynx slightly moved over the table to see the book. "Huh… how many pages have you filled up in that thing?" She looked up at Jynx, "Well this is the seventh page. Why?"

"Ahem! I don't want to interrupt your pointless conversation but just Fucking get to it Kiashi! Oh and you never told me who this L was?" Kiashi began to write her name in the book, "Myka Seginaru, you shall die today on June 28th at 10:30 am from internal bleeding after getting hit by a car." She finished writing down the cause of her death and quickly put the deathnote back into her purse. "Now, all we have to do is sit and wait to see her die Karutomi." Jynx and Karutomi watched Myka from the distance as she walked across the street, "she should get hit right about, Kiashi glanced at the clock on her wrist….. NOW!"

Suddenly a speeding car hit Myka as she crossed the street and sent her body flying through the air. People on the sidewalk started to scream and yell as the watch her mangled body roll on the floor. Quickly they started to crowd around Myka, "HURRY SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Kiashi and Jynx just stared at Karutomi as he fell to the floor laughing. "My god that was great! Hahahahahahaha! I think this is the best one so far Kiashi." He continued to roll on the floor amused by what had just occurred. Jynx eyes widened and joined Karutomi in his hysterical laughter. "Did you see her body fly?!" Kiashi just smiled and popped a pill in her mouth. "I suppose that takes care of her." She stood up and looked at them with a grin. "Shall we leave then, the police will be here soon and I have a fat guy to kill, but I think I'll let you kill him Karutomi. You did choose him by the way."

"Hey you did know Kiashi that you shouldn't just kill innocent people." She cocked an eyebrow, "You know what Jynx shut up! Kiashi can kill whoever the hell she wants." The Shinigami flew above her head and glared.

"That girl gets on my nerves, but I guess I can't do anything about it, it's good that she can't read my thoughts." He flew over to Kiashi and hovered above her. "Now I wonder where that fat guy went. I guess he can wait till later, I'll make him choke on a hot dog or something." Kiashi burst out laughing and hugged Karutomi. He froze and twitched as if wanting to get away. "I told you I don't like that!" Kiashi smirked and let go. " Oh you know you like it. Hehe!"

"Uhhh… I'm hungry. Can we go eat something Kiashi, I'm like totally going to spazz if I don't eat."

"Dude, you just ate like five minutes ago. How can you possibly still be hungry?" She walked over to a coke machine and bought a soda for her. "Here have that for now and you can eat something when we get to my house."

They started walking towards the train station with Karutomi close behind. "Ummm Kiashi? You never told me who L was!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so yeah here's is the third chapter of my story

Ok so yeah here's is the third chapter of my story. I'm not sure if it's doing to well though. Most people read it but they don't leave any reviews. Maybe it's because it's only two chapters long so far and I haven't got around to updating it, but I promise I'll update more often if people would at least review what I write. If you think that my story is no good then please tell me what I could do to improve it. I am open to people's opinions.

* * *

**Sweetness of Death Ch.3**

Jynx entered the train station and waited for Kiashi and Karutomi to catch up to her. "Hurry up! I'm like starving here!"

Kiashi sped up her walking and stood next to her and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry it's not like we're going to miss the train or something."

The winged Shinigami then flew down the doors of the station and looked at Jynx as she stood there looking annoyed at Kiashi "HAHAHAHAHA! Kiashi, this girl is even more impatient than I am. Why don't we have some fun and mess around! You should have walked slowly on purpose just to piss her off."

Jynx suddenly turned and gave a death glare towards Karutomi, "YOU BASTARD! You're lucky I can't hurt you!"

"Now, now Jynx no need to loose your temper over something stupid like that. You can head home and I'll see you tomorrow in class. I need to attend to business before I head home, it might take awhile so it's not a good idea for you to come along."

Kiashi stuck her hand in her purse and took out a lollipop. At the moment she brought out the berry flavored lollipop Karutomi began to drool. Saliva flowed out of his mouth as he stared at the candy, "WOOT! You're giving me another sucker. Your so nice Kias-" his face turned paper white and his eyes widened with anger as he saw her hand it to Jynx. "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT WAS MINE!"

Jynx grabbed the lollipop quickly from Kiashi and teased Karutomi, this only seemed to anger the creature even more than what already was. "Ha-ha!" She grimaced and twirled the candy in her hands.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to! I wouldn't even hesitate! You Filthy human! I despise you!"

Kiashi began to grow tense. Her body began to spasm and shake. She wasn't in the mood for Jynx to be messing around, especially with him. Too many times she had prevented Karutomi from killing her, and if she kept it, she herself would loose it and go on a rampage. "Karutomi calm down I'll give you one later!"

She grasped onto Jinx's hand and squeezed it tightly, "What the fuck are you thinking!! If he kills you it's going to be your fault!" She throw her hand back and began to pace back and forth and then turned to look at Jynx again.

"Ok look…. I'm not in the mood for this right now. Just go home and I'll see you later k."

Jynx looked at Karutomi and then her eyes came back to Kiashi, she could see that she was pissed. She had seen Kiashi like this before and it would be best if she gave her some space.

"Alright then, I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly a loud voice could be heard over the intercom of the train station. People began to crowd around them as the train was arriving. "The Train will soon be approaching in the next minute, please stand behind the yellow line for your safety." The voice had gone silent and now the only things that could be heard now were the conversations of business men, school girls, and the loud shriek of the train.

Kiashi turned and quickly started walking towards the exit of the station and stopped at the fight of stairs. She gave one last glace back and waved to her friend, them she disappeared into the cold streets of Tokyo.

She took out her cell phone to look at the time. It was a quarter till seven P.M but she knew she had to get to her destination within the next hour, or else she wouldn't find him at home.

"Come on Karutomi it's about time you met L."

"Ah! So I finally get to meet the famous L. I assume that you are not going to reveal me to him, or do you plan otherwise?" a smile spread across the Shinigami's face as they walked through the crowded streets.

* * *

Back at the station Jynx boarded the train and seemed to be lost in deep thought. She seemed confused and aggravated about the short series of events that had just occurred. She realized that she could have provoked her own death. Her eyes became cold and they seemed to expand at the very thought of it, if it wasn't for Kiashi, Karutomi would have surely killed her over a damn lollipop. Kiashi didn't seem too happy about it either and probably would have let him do it if she kept it up. She knew that she wasn't mentally stable, so anything that pissed her off could break what little sanity she had left.

"Damn that Shinigami!" she thought to herself. "Oh well I guess I better stop teasing him if I want to continue to live." She let a trembling chuckle.

"On the other hand I can always have my fun right? I just have to be careful about what I say and do because Kiashi could kill me. Tsk, Tsk... What a nuisance." Jynx grinned and felt the train come to a stop. She waited for everybody to exit the train and soon after she stepped out through the doors. She continued to wonder why Kiashi had gotten so mad. It wasn't like she did anything bad; all she did was tease him. No, she had to be stressed or freaked out about something, but she could put her finger to it.

As she walked out into the street she finally figured out why she had wanted to be alone. "THAT WHORE! I bet she's going to go see L!" That would explain everything; it's true that Kiashi hasn't seen him in awhile, so why would she want her to go with her?

"Ugh! Stupid Bitch, she wants him all to herself!" Jynx began to laugh hysterically and unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. "Looks like it going to rain again."

* * *

The streets were lit with thousands of neon lights and you could smell the food as the night shops began to open their stands. Kiashi walked through the crowds with much haste. Tokyo was a city always filled with life and excitement.

"Wow Kiashi, I never knew there could be so many humans in one place, it's disgusting. I'm not really found of mortals. They always complain. How about we kill one?"

She seemed to ignore him. The only thing on her mind at the moment was to get to L. She had to see him, she could wait any longer. Karutomi flew in front of Kiashi as she walked waving his hands in front of her face and making funny noises to get her attention.

"Karutomi, if you want to so bad why don't you just kill one of them. Just make sure it's not anyone around me"

He took out his Deathnote and searched through the hundreds of faces. Life spans floated above the heads of all the mortals he past. His head turned from side to side, he seemed to have trouble picking out the pathetic human whom he would kill next.

Finally he smirked as he saw the poor fucker he was going to kill, a normal looking human by the looks of it. He was probably in his late forties. Now the fun part was how he was going to die.

Karutomi quickly took out his pen and began to scribble in his Deathnote. Kiashi stopped to look at the Shinigami as he wrote. She was surprised; she had never seen him like this before. He actually looked like he was thinking.

Ishiro Hetsugawa, he begins to walk down the street when he suddenly stops and goes mad. He starts to claw at his face and tears through his skin. He starts hallucinating, and sees himself covered in thousands of insects. He begins to yell and scream and runs to the nearest food stand which happens to be 10 feet in of him. He takes a knife from the stand and slits his own throat. He then dies slowly in a puddle of his own blood.

As soon as he stopped writing, Kiashi watched as the even took place. Bystanders stood horrified at the sight of this man tearing at his skin. People tried to get a hold of him but the man pushed them back. Suddenly she could hear them scream as he gauged out one of his eyes. Such horrid scream came from this man, and no one knew why.

Kiashi just stared as she saw the man run and pick up a knife from one of the food stands. People were panicking to call the police and other were yelling and running. The last thing she saw was the man sliting his own throat.


End file.
